


Bells and Boyfriends

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I can't just let you run around all willy nilly with no rules or boundaries."





	Bells and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I was tempted to start a series when I first got the Charlie bug but I think I am just going to ride the wave and see where it takes me. I never thought I would enjoy writing this coupling as much as I do and I am getting a whole new perspective on Zoey.  


* * *

“We have been to a lot of stores and you have not found a thing.”

“Are you trying to make some kind of point?”

“Its flipping cold out here and the entourage is causing some people to stare.”

Charlie and Zoey were walking through Old Alexandria on a Saturday afternoon.

“It is not an entourage, it is two agents. You're right though, they are doing a lousy job of making this look like a double date. I think Ron and my father do this to me on purpose.”

“C’mon, let’s duck in here. You will pretend to look around while I really get warm.”

“Stop being so difficult. If you don’t, I will kiss you.”

“It will make the papers. Thought you were trying to lay low in your old age.”

“Alright. We’ll try the antique store.”

“Thank you.”

They went into Millie’s Antiques and Zoey was glad she made the decision. The place was filled with beautiful things and the middle-aged sales clerk was happy to chat about every item. Charlie hung close to the counter looking cold and a bit bored. It wasn’t as if her mother was going to turn 60 everyday though…Zoey wanted to make sure she bought the perfect gift. The silver tea set was nice but the Bartlets already had three. There were several beautiful lamps, candlesticks, chairs, and small pieces of furniture.

“Oh my God, is this for real?”

Zoey picked up the jewelry box with her mother’s name engraved on it. There was definitely enough jewelry in Abbey Bartlet’s life for it to find a nice home.

“I don’t know who Abigail is but my husband bought the piece in New Hampshire about two years ago.”

“It’s my mother’s name.” Zoey replied.

“I do happen to know that.”

“You recognized me?”

“Everyone recognizes you sweetheart. You have the prettiest face. The piece is about 100 years old and in very good condition. I can sell it for $220.”

“I’ll take it. I also want this bell; my mother loves bells.”

At the register Zoey couldn’t help but radiate excitement. She found the perfect gift; she was going to trump Liz this year.

“Should I say this is from both of us or do you want to keep looking?” she asked as she signed the credit card receipt.

“I want to get back in the car and go home before my toes fall off.”

“We should have lunch here. It’s so pretty and I'm not ready to go home.”

“You think that’s a good idea?” Charlie asked.

Zoey slipped her hand in his as they walked back out into winter’s embrace.

“I don’t give a damn. I'm not hiding in a closet; I'm hungry.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Isn't it easier when you just agree with everything I say?” Zoey asked.

“Sure, but who needs easy. The diner OK?”

She nodded. They went in and seated themselves. The agents took a table close by. Zoey took her time looking through the menu as she and Charlie ordered coffee.

“My mother is going to love that jewelry box.”

“She really is, though she's loved every gift you ever bought her.”

“That is not the point.”

The server came back with coffee. Charlie ordered a bowl of corn chowder and a turkey sandwich. Zoey wanted the grilled chicken salad with honey mustard dressing on the side.

“What's the point?” Charlie asked.

“The point is that my gift will undoubtedly be better than Liz’s.”

“Ding ding ding. I'm proud of you; I didn’t expect you to admit that.”

“I can admit it. Liz just has some kind of innate gift thing that irks me.”

Charlie laughed. His cell phone vibrated on his hip so he answered it.

“Hey D. Where are you?”

“Home. Can I stay at Shannon’s tonight? Her mom is going to take us shopping tomorrow.”

“Shannon Kirkwood?”

“Yeah.”

“Are your chores done?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you empty the dishwasher?”

“I will before I leave.”

“Is your room cleaned?”

“Charlie…” she said it in that tone.

“Hey, we have rules remember? I cannot just let you run around all willy nilly with no rules or boundaries.”

“Willy nilly?” she asked.

“I can hear you smirking.”

“No you can't.”

“Empty the dishwasher, vacuum your floor, make your bed, and go. Call me when you get there.”

“I promise. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“You are going to be hysterical with your kids.” Zoey said as he hung up.

“If you mean hysterical as in rubber room, you are probably right.”

“That is not what I mean. You have such a busy life and you still are a good older brother.”

“I have to be it all for her. Mom, dad, brother, friend, disciplinarian, study buddy…I wear many hats.”

“How do you do it all and work as hard as you do?”

“Honestly, I'm not entirely sure.”

“I know what you need.”

“I'm thinking a clone.” Charlie replied.

“Mmm maybe, but I was thinking about a little special attention.”

“Here?” his eyes went wide and he looked around.

“Charlie.” She laughed. “No, your place.”

“Deanna’s staying at her friend’s tonight and your parents are at the farm. How about your place?”

“Ooh yeah, and we have room service.”

Zoey wanted to kiss him but she knew there were photographers lurking. A good picture of Zoey Bartlet still demanded a high price. One was recently in the Washington Times of her and Charlie dancing provocatively in a club. She explained to her father that she was still friends with the body man. She liked going out with him because she never had to feel as if it were more than a good time…she always felt safe and relaxed with Charlie. The President liked the explanation. He also liked that her dancing with Charlie meant she wasn’t being naked and restless with some strange boy. The headache he got over thinking of her naked and restless with Charlie could be handled with Motrin.

“Zo?”

“Yeah?”

Their lunch arrived and Charlie asked for a cleaner spoon. Zoey wanted a glass of water.

“Nevermind.”

“What Charlie?”

“Nevermind.”

“Oh c’mon, why? What's going on?”

“Since I get special attention tonight does that mean we can watch James Bond movie?”

“No way.”

“I deserve it. I watched The Notebook and Time After Time in the past two weeks.”

“OK, we can watch Moonraker.”

“Oh yeah right. You're going to throw me a Roger Moore bone? That is so not cool.”

Zoey laughed and that made Charlie smile. He was in love, so in love that it made him nauseous.

“OK, if not Moonraker, Live and Let Die.”

“How about The World Is Not Enough?”

“The Living Daylights?”

“Timothy Dalton…hell no. On Her Majesty’s…”

“Forget it! I think we will have to agree to disagree. Look, Goldfinger. Happy?”

“I’d be more so if I could kiss you.”

“I'm not opposed to it.” Zoey replied.

“I bet not. Is your salad good?”

Zoey nodded. She reached out to squeeze his hand and Charlie smiled.

“The Notebook.” He said, shaking his head. “That was just wrong.”

“It made you cry.”

“I did not cry! Stop talking to me.”

***

They spooned on the couch in Zoey’s sitting room. She dozed a bit as he stroked her stomach. He was watching the UConn-Penn girl’s ice hockey game on ESPN College. She had already commented that he was spending way too much time with her father if he was watching this. Charlie was a sports enthusiast…he just enjoyed whatever was on.

“Girl’s hockey?”

“It’s on the TV. Anyway, these girls got some serious game. I get my money’s worth.”

Zoey turned in his arms, snuggling close and closing her eyes.

“Wanna take a little nap?” Charlie asked. “I can turn off the TV.”

“Mmm, I just want to be close.”

“This is pretty close. I like it.”

She tilted her chin and kissed him. Charlie smiled as Zoey stroked his face.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too. I bought something for you.”

“A gift?” her whole face lit up.

“Yes.”

Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box.

“Did you buy this today?” she asked.

“You were very busy; I was able to purchase unnoticed.”

“If you buy me gifts you know that means I'm your girlfriend.”

“Really now?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Then I guess you're my girlfriend.”

“I want to establish rules.” Zoey replied.

“I want you to open your gift. You can snip my balls later.”

She laughed, taking off the bow and opening the box. He bought her a three-diamond drop necklace.

“Oh Charlie, it’s beautiful.”

“It’s just a little something.”

“No, it’s…oh I love it.”

She kissed him and Charlie put it around her neck. She wanted to look at it all day but found that kissing him satisfied her much more.

“OK, now give me the rules.” He said when their lips were exhausted.

“No rules.” Zoey shook her head. “Just promise you'll always love me.”

“Done. I'm closing the book on rules. If you're thinking of one, tell me now.”

“I'm not allowed to ever leave you again; that’s a rule. And we never go to bed angry.”

“I knew you couldn’t resist.”

Charlie kissed her again and said they should think about dinner.

“Charlie, you don’t mind that we are flying under the radar, do you?”

“No. I mean, I don’t feel like we’re sneaking around if that’s what you're asking. We are adults and have the right to a little privacy. I think while your father is President this is the best thing to do. Being shot at again is something I would rather not experience.”

“People are insane.” She held him tighter. “So, dinner?”

“Pizza?”

“Meatball?”

“Yeah, and James Bond.”

“You are so lucky that I love you.”

“I really am. Don’t think I forgot about special attention either.”

“I planned to remind you.”

***


End file.
